Mirrors
by technicolortardis
Summary: When the Legal League of Attorneys Exchange Programme sends Phoenix and Athena away, Phoenix requests Edgeworth look after Trucy, and the two look into a possible lead into the disappearances of Apollo and Franziska five years previous.
1. A Maid and a Butler

.

AN: I swore off author notes but I wanna say that as of now I am computerless and so won't be updating anything until I get it replaced at the end of the month. So here's a story I'm working on to stave off boredom.

* * *

Edgeworth idly pressed the speaker button on his desk phone. "Edgeworth speaking."

"Hey," that jovial tone could only be Wright's. He sighed and shuffled the papers on his desk before answering.

"Yes, Wright?"

"So, Edgeworth," he talked like he was bringing the conversation back round to an earlier point. Typical. "Athena and I are going on the Legal League of Attorney's exchange. Need someone to look out for Trucy."

In the background, Edgeworth heard Trucy make a comment about being fine on her own. Edgeworth quite agreed and as such frowned at the phone like he was going to scold it.

"Isn't she old enough not to need me? Isn't Trucy old enough to live on her own-?"

"Shh," Wright cut him off. "Don't remind me. She's still eight in my eyes."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Can't you grow up?"

"I can, but she's not allowed to."

Again, Edgeworth sighed. "She should be f-"

"I don't want her alone," the geniality was gone from Wright's voice, replaced with a rare sternness then becoming twinged with sadness. "Your sister is still missing."

Edgeworth froze, his body tensing at those words.

"... And so is her brother," Wright spoke quietly, so Trucy couldn't hear him. "I don't want to lose her, too."

Edgeworth took off his glasses, setting them on his desk and burying his face in his hands. It was true they were still missing with no trace at all as to where they were. There wasn't a day that has passed that he hadn't thought about it. Every day these past five years he'd worried about Franziska, more so than he ever had. He knew it was unlikely she was alive, but he hoped. He pressed his hands into his eyes, his fingers curling over his brow. Tiny lights popped up in front of his eyes. He knew Wright was just as concerned as he was about both Franziska and of Apollo, the young man who worked for him who was likewise missing.

Edgeworth straightened up. He of course was worried for Trucy now that Wright put it that way. Wright had explained to him about Apollo being Trucy's older brother some time ago, admitting he had a feeling Trucy already knew. Trucy was rather like a niece to him or a daughter. While he doubted Trucy would be in danger, he doubted he could stand it if she was taken the way Franziska was.

"I suppose I could look out for her" he said in an even, patient tone. "I don't mind."

There was a rush of static as Wright gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Edgeworth."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Pretty early. I wanted to make sure someone could look out for Trucy. If you said no, I'd have to ask Larry, since Maya and Pearls are both pretty busy with training-"

"I'll do it," Edgeworth cut across him smoothly. Maya was one thing, but Larry? Larry would draw the trouble right to her, being Larry.

Wright chuckled. "Great... Thanks... Edgeworth are you doing something today?"

"I'm not officially working, so I've planned on visiting a retired co-worker," said Edgeworth. "Why?"

"Can you look out for her today? I need to pack and Trucy does not make that an easy task. I'd like to get done today."

"I suppose..." he folded his arms, tapping his forearm with his index finger. "I don't see why not... I'll come get her in an hour."

"Fantastic. Sounds like a plan," said Wright. "See you then."

Edgeworth hung up, returning to his paperwork. He'd leave when he was done catching up with his paperwork and after he'd enjoyed a nice cup of tea fitting of the beautiful spring day outside his office window.

Trucy was as excited as ever to see him. Wright gave her a hug and told her to be a good guest before adding in a stage whisper that she could feel free to drive Edgeworth up a wall if she so chose to.

"He's fair game. He's so uptight a little poking fun at him can't hurt him."

Trucy giggled. "Okay, Daddy."

Edgeworth stood there, frowning. Something that did not go uncommented on as Wright called him scary.

"Come on, Trucy," Edgeworth said patiently. "I don't want to be late."

"Okay," she kissed Wright on the cheek. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Trucy!"

Edgeworth let Trucy out ahead of him, closing the office door as he exited and followed her down the hall. Trucy was as upbeat as ever, smiling brightly and bouncing as she walked. Once outside, she gave Edgeworth a brief hug.

"Thanks for looking out for me," she smiled. "I know Daddy worries."

She tucked a lock of her auburn hair back and sat in the car, her hat on her lap.

"He's really been worried since Polly went missing. But I think he's still alive."

"So do I."

She gave him a gentle smile. "I don't think Daddy is so sure. But he hasn't cried yet. It's not over until we know what happened to him. Daddy always says a lawyer can only cry when it's all over."

"He's quite right."

Trucy fell silent. She watched a bird perch itself on the open window as they sat at a stop light. A robin, Edgeworth noted. It flew off rather quickly but it's presence was nice.

"Who are we meeting?"

"The chief prosecutor before me and his wife," Edgeworth answered. "Mr Shetland North and his wife, Sarah."

"Oh, okay!" Her smile was bright once more and stayed on her face until they arrived at Shetland's estate. Her blue eyes became quite round and she looked around her in awe. The grounds were massive, full of neat emerald grass and flowers of every flowers spilling from every flower bed. The manor was quite large and old, looking incredibly exquisite. What caught Edgeworth's attention, and Trucy's too by the way she stopped and gazed at it, was the beautiful music floating out of an open set of double doors on the second floor. A man's rich voice accompanied by a piano.

"Trucy, it's rude to walk over the grass," he caught her by the collar as she walked towards the enchanting sound.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, stepping back properly on the paved walkway. Edgeworth rang the bell when they reached the door and the music stopped. A very old man answered the door. A man so old that Trucy was amazed he was still alive. It looked as if he might blow away in the breeze, he was so frail, with wispy white hair. He had a cane in one hand though he didn't seem to be leaning on it.

"Edgeworth my boy," his voice came as a surprise; strong and commanding but filled with warmth. "It's good to see you. And who is this young lady?"

"This is Trucy Wright, the daughter of a friend of mine."

"Wright, eh?" he said, looking at Trucy with piercing blue eyes. "So you'd be Phoenix Wright's little girl?" She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," she gave a polite bow.

"And you, little miss," he returned the gesture, stepping back to let them in. "Sarah is in the sitting room awaiting us. Come, come."

He was surprisingly fast in Trucy's opinion, obvious on her face. Edgeworth, however, was nonplussed. He knew looks were deceiving with Shetland. Sarah didn't quite seem so elderly, looking quite motherly and smiling serenely at them. Trucy introduced herself this time.

"Is she your little girl, Miles?"

"Ah, no. No," he said, "She is the daughter of a good friend of mine. She just came with me today."

"She is quite darling."

"Um," Trucy sounded nervous. "Who was playing that music earlier?"

"Music...?" Sarah paused. "Ah. That would have been Edel and Justin."

"Edel and Justin?" Edgeworth frowned.

"Our maid and our butler," Shetland said. "Though they're more than just that. They are like children to us. Children who take care of us. Edel will play piano for us; she is quite a talent, I never knew our old piano could sound so beautiful. Justin is a different case. I'm sure the man can't play a note but his singing is quite impressive as I'm sure you heard."

Edgeworth sat down and Trucy beside him, still looking slightly awkward.

"I didn't know you had a butler and a maid. But I haven't seen you since I took the post of Chief Prosecutor."

"Yes we thought in our age it was best. And they're quite good about it. A sweet pair. Ah, here they are."

The butler was hardly taller than the maid was. He was handsome with soft, honeyed brown hair and bright hazel eyes. The man was dressed in a common butler's attire, a towel over one arm and a placid, easygoing smile on his face. But he wasn't the one that drew Egdeworth's eye.

The maid beside him was extremely beautiful. Her long sheet of silvery hair fell over half of her face, cascading to her aproned waist, and her one visible eye was a clear grey-blue. Her posture was not like anything Edgeworth had ever seen on his sister; that of an intensely shy woman trying to make herself smaller than she was, half behind Justin. She unquestionably looked like her though. Like Franziska.

"Miles, I'd like you to meet Justin and- Edel dear there's no need to be so fearful."

Beside him, Trucy was looking at Justin with an expression that mirrored Edgeworth's own feelings. She looked at Edgeworth as if to ask if she was just crazy.

"H-hi," the maid spoke in a soft, high voice as lovely as the chiming of bells. She curtsied gracefully, sweeping the edge of her white skirt. Justin bowed low at the waist, one arm going behind his back and the other staying in front of him across his waist.

"How can we help Master and Mistress?" his voice was quiet and firm.

"Stop calling us that for one," Shetland frowned. "We've told you."

Justin bowed again. "Apologies."

His hazel eyes moved to look at Trucy and Edgeworth. He bowed for a third time. Trucy giggled despite herself.

"I am Justin Clayton. A pleasure to meet you."

"E-Edel," her last name came out as a faint mumble and impossible to make out.

"Edel don't be so nervous. Miles and Miss Wright are lovely people."

Edel looked at Edgeworth with her eye wide, holding Justin's sleeve gently in her fingertips. Trucy elbowed him.

"You're scaring her. Stop glaring," she whispered.

"Your name is Edel?"

She nodded. "I-It's German."

"I know it is. My family is German," his grey eyes were fixed on her. "My sister liked the name Edel."

"Oh," Trucy said faintly from beside him.

Edel said nothing, walking away. Justin bowed yet again and followed her without a word.

"Is she okay?"

"Edel is a shy young lady," Shetland said. "She doesn't do well with strangers. She's even a bit shy around Sarah and I. Not Justin, though."

"Why not?" asked Trucy.

"They are, and were when we met, already a couple," explained Shetland. "They got engaged a year ago."

"They're engaged?" repeated Edgeworth, baffled.

Trucy stared at the doorway in amazement. Edel returned with a tray of tea. She had a very pretty face even with half of it concealed. Delicate and soft features. She placed the tray down on the coffee table between the four of them, curtsied, and gave them a nervous smile.

"What kind of tea is it, Miss Edel?" Edgeworth asked politely.

"... Ceylon..."

She scurried off. A moment later, Justin re-entered and placed down a second tray of fresh cakes, pastries, and biscuits. He bowed and departed.

"Justin is a mercifully good cook and baker," Shetland selected a tea cake. "Very enjoyable."

"How long have they been with you?"

"Oh... Four years? Maybe five."

"Five years..."

Trucy picked up a cookie. "That's a while."

"Yes. It's nice to have them around."

Sarah fell silent as piano music filled the air from upstairs. Edgeworth wasn't familiar with the song, but it was lovely. Justin's voice was not distinct at this distance between the floors, not like the piano.

"This is always nice," Shetland said.

"Shouldn't they be buttling and maiding?" Trucy asked, frowning slightly.

"This is part of what we have them do," Shetland explained. "Music for our guests. Now, Edgeworth. How are things at the office?"

* * *

They left some hours later. The spring afternoon was full of warm, scented air. Edgeworth didn't like it as the pollen sent him into a slight sneezing fit.

"It was delightful getting to meet you both," Sarah said warmly. "Please feel free to return tomorrow if it suits you."

"That would be fun," Trucy beamed brightly, speaking over Edgeworth sneezing again. "We should go though, because the pollen isn't treating Uncle Edgeworth very well."

Shetland laughed. "No, it seems not. Well. Tomorrow it is. It was lovely meeting you, Miss Wright."

"It was nice meeting you, too," Trucy produced a business card out of thin air. "If you ever want to see me, I do magic at the Wonder Bar!"

"Magic, huh?" Shetland was amused. "I'd like to see that."

Trucy smiled and waved. "Bye!"

She tugged Edgeworth down the garden path. At the end she stopped and looked at him.

"About that maid and butler..."

"It must be a coincidence," Edgeworth folded his arms, frowning. "She-Edel-looks like Franziska but she acts nothing like her."

"We'll yeah..." Trucy sighed. "That butler reminds me of Polly but only a little. At a glance. But you seemed really interested in the maid."

"It's uncanny how much she resembles Franziska but... Her attitude is the exact opposite."

Trucy sat down in the car. "Maybe it's because we were just talking about them before we got here?"

"Perhaps..."

"So I am to take you home tonight?" Edgeworth asked to change the subject. "And see you in the morning?"

"Uh-huh."

"At what time?"

"Oh, um... I'm not doing anything. So I guess noon? That's not too early."

"Okay," he placed a hand on her head. "You be good, all right?"

She looked up at him innocently. "I'm always good."

Somehow he doubted it, but it made him laugh slightly. Trucy hugged him and kissed his cheek, just as she did for Wright, before leaving. "Bye, Uncle Edgeworth!"

"Goodbye, Trucy."

"Until tomorrow!" she called merrily.


	2. Luncheon

.

AN: I should maybe note that Trucy is 23 here and Edgeworth is 41. Bit of a time skip to account for the five years I already acknowledged and a few years after Dual Destinies.

* * *

Trucy sat in the office, looking at the large green stone resting on the palm of her hand. It was shaped a bit like a six or a tear as she held it (upside-down) and glowing with a soft inner light. She turned it over the right way up, sighing.

Trucy had liberated her Daddy of the Magatama early that morning when saying goodbye. She knew how it worked, what it did. She also knew Edgeworth knew. Trucy had to confirm her suspicions in a way only the Magatama could.

Edgeworth was there at exactly noon to pick her up. Trucy stowed the stone in the heart-shaped bag around her waist and met him in the lobby.

"Chief Prosecutor North is delighted to have us for lunch," Edgeworth said by way of a greeting. "We'll be in the garden."

That explained his cross expression. Well, more cross than usual.

"You could just take some allergy medication like Athena does, you know."

Edgeworth sighed. "I do. I neglected to do so yesterday."

"Oh," Trucy giggled. "I see. So I have a question."

"What about?"

"The maid from yesterday. You said your sister liked the name Edel."

"Yes. What I meant was that Edel was the name she gave to her horse back when she still competed," Edgeworth said placidly. "I didn't want to specifically say that. It doesn't sound polite."

"'You have the same name as my sister's horse' does sound insulting," Trucy agreed.

Edgeworth sat back in his seat in the car and sighed. "It could just be some mad coincidence I suppose..."

"I thought you didn't believe in those."

"I don't. But I find it hard to believe that they would be so easy to find when five years of searching has brought up nothing."

"I just don't want to get hopes up that we found them," Trucy admitted. "Especially since they don't act right."

"That is quite a deterrent," Edgeworth frowned, the perpetual furrow in his brow deepening. "I've nev- what are you doing with that?"

She was holding out the Magatama. "I borrowed it from Daddy so we can check... Because I couldn't see anything. If black locks appear when we ask about them... then I think it's safe to say it's really them."

"... Does he know you borrowed it?"

"Uh... Yes?" she wasn't even trying to lie. Edgeworth sighed.

"I'm sure he would have lent it to you if you just asked."

"I don't want to explain why I need it. I want to be sure before I tell anyone."

Edgeworth could understand that. He hadn't told Kay about it, despite visiting her after dropping Trucy off and despite Kay asking about Franziska. He also neglected to mention anything when Verina, his elder sister, had called as she did every night for news on her 'baby sister'.

Justin was the one that answered the door when they got there, quite as unreadable as he was yesterday. Trucy looked up at him as she walked in, unsure what to ask. Justin merely looked at her, silently asking if there was a problem.

"Um..."

Trucy awkwardly fidgeted with her short scarf. "Never mind."

Justin only bowed slightly to her in acknowledgement of this and walked them through the house to the back garden. The spring day was warm and sweet, the breeze barely ruffling their hair, the weather perfect for an outdoor lunch. Justin wordlessly pulled out a chair for Trucy, scooting it in for her.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"The Madame and the Master will be out shortly," he said. "Our apologies for their tardiness."

He bowed low and walked back up the garden path. Trucy adjusted her chair and rested her arms on the clean white table. The table was situated under a pretty gazebo covered in vines whose flowers were in full bloom. Edgeworth had placed his jacket on the back of his chair before sitting down. He was sitting with his back to the noon sun, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair, eyes closed, his chin propped on his interlaced fingers. He was quite relaxed and seemed to be thinking. Trucy, on the other hand, felt a little awkward. She played with the pale pink tablecloth, tracing out the pattern with her finger to avoid looking around her. Yesterday hadn't been that bad; the sitting room looked no nicer nor rich than her friend Sheridan's. A large garden like this was a bit different. It reminded her just how rich there people were.

"I'm fine!" Edgeworth jumped and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm fine!" Trucy repeated. It really did help.

"Oh... Something wrong?" asked Edgeworth, utterly perplexed.

"No," she smiled.

"Then why were you yelling?" asked Edgeworth, readjusting his glasses.

"Polly said if you're feeling nervous or sad to just yell 'I'm fine!' and you'll feel better."

"Oh. That's right. Wright did say something about that once."

Shetland and Sarah joined them soon after, accompanied by Edel and Justin, the latter of whom was pushing a trolley of food. Edel refused to look at Edgeworth as she unloaded the trolley, Trucy noticed.

"Miss Edel, are you okay?"

Edel tensed on the pretext of placing a teacup down in front of Trucy and she looked at her through her fringe still hugging the left side of her face.

"Uncle Edgeworth might look really scary but he's very nice."

Shetland snickered, glancing at Edgeworth sitting beside him. He was looking perturbed by this.

"O-oh..," she barely glanced at Edgeworth. "I-I'm sure that's true. He's Master Shetland's friend, is he not?"

Edgeworth rather unattractively and ungracefully choked on his tea, making Edel jump.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he waved a hand elegantly. "The tea just went down wrong. Nothing to worry about."

Trucy picked up the way his other hand twitched on his teacup. Edgeworth took another sip of tea and looked at Edel. She tucked back her hair on the right side of her face and resumed putting things on the table. When she was done, she predictably curtsied.

"Let us know if y-you need anything," she said.

"Miss Edel?"

She looked at Edgeworth quizzically for a split second before looking somewhere to his left.

"I didn't catch your last name yesterday," Edgeworth said, dark grey eyes on her. "What is it?"

"Oh, um..." she fiddled with her apron. "It's Schindler. Edel Schindler."

That was the trigger. Trucy gave a small start as the thick silvery chains clattered around the maid, five deep, dark, jet black locks cold as a void slammed into place. It seemed Edgeworth was close enough to see them, too, because his eyes widened very slightly. Shetland and Sarah had noticed nothing. It seemed Edel hadn't noticed them either.

"Thank you," Edgeworth said politely, actually smiling and inclining slightly in a bow. "I was curious. Tell me, Miss Schindler; do you have a relative by the name of Ulrich?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't think so. I don't think I have a family."

"Ah," he was watching her carefully, and so Trucy did, too. "I was wondering. My brother-in-law was a Schindler before he married my sister. The von Karma family is a bit noble as the 'von' implies, so when he married Verina, he married into the family."

There wasn't an ounce of recognition in her face at the sounds of those names, but it felt as if the black Psyche Locks, which had yet to fade, tightened and grew colder.

"... I'm sorry... I don't know anything about that," Edel said quietly, looking at the floor of the gazebo.

"That's fine. I'm sorry to trouble you."

"It's no trouble..."

Trucy listened to Edgeworth, Shetland, and Sarah talk at length about Edgeworth's older sister, brother-in-law, and niece, none of whom Trucy had ever met as they lived in Germany. She glanced at Edel and Justin periodically, who were sitting together on a garden bench and waiting to be needed.

She had little doubt that Justin was really Apollo now, though she wondered where he would have gotten the name from. Clayton was obvious. Justin... She supposed it sounded like a corruption of 'Justice'. A twisting. No... that wasn't any better than 'corruption of justice'. It sounded like 'Justice' but not quite.

The hazel eyes were on her again, questioning why she was staring. Trucy smiled at him and looked back at her plate.

"So Miss Wright; you said you do magic?" Shetland asked to bring her into the conversation.

Trucy beamed and nodded. "Ever since I can remember."

Her shows weren't quite the same as they used to be. Athena had been standing in as her assistant since Apollo went missing. It wasn't quite the same, but Athena did her best. It just wasn't as much fun when Athena was as enthusiastic as Apollo had decidedly not been.

"Who's Apollo?" Sarah asked with interest when his name came up.

"He's my brother," Trucy said brightly. "He's also my friend but mostly, Polly is my big brother."

'_So she _does_ know..._' was exactly the expression on Edgeworth's face when Trucy caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is he too busy to help?"

"No. He's just not around," Trucy looked over at Justin as she spoke.

"Well he'll make time if he really is as good of a brother as he sounds from how proud you seem to have him," Shetland said.

Trucy smiled. "I know. Polly will hopefully be around more soon."

But she was getting ahead of herself. She bit her lip and returned to her sandwich. He wouldn't be around much if she couldn't get him to remember who he was. She excused herself for the toilet and scurried off.

It wasn't like her to be so... Whatever the opposite of optimistic was about anything as a rule. Like Apollo, she was incredibly optimistic. But what if he was gone forever?


	3. Music

.

* * *

Edgeworth politely excused himself to go check on Trucy. He knocked gently on the closest of the bathroom doors to the garden.

"Trucy? Are you all right?"

He got no reply from her. Edgeworth sighed and leant on the doorframe. "Trucy?"

"I'm okay," she didn't sound okay. She sounded upset, and Edgeworth told her as much.

"I'm okay, Uncle Edgeworth," she opened the door and looked up at him, her hat in her arms. Edgeworth sighed and placed a hand on top of her head. Trucy closed one eye and made a face at the contact, just as she always did. It was about as affectionate as he got, really.

"You shouldn't lie like that, Trucy."

Trucy smiled. "I'm not lying about anything. I'm standing about."

Edgeworth rubbed the top of her head before retracting his hand. Trucy pouted about her messy hair.

"Polly used to do that, too," she complained, smoothing her hair. "Mess with my hair. Exactly the same way."

This Edgeworth did not know. It surprised him and he wondered if this was a good or a bad thing. Her reaction was largely normal to any other time he'd done it and he knew he'd done it a number of times over the past five years.

"I think it's funny how only you and Polly ever did that," she seemed to guess what he was thinking from his expression. "It's kinda nice."

That was twice in two days he smiled. Trucy had that effect on Wright as well; she had that effect most people as far as Edgeworth knew. He smoothed her cape and pushed her gently in front if him.

"Come on, let's return to the garden."

"If anyone asks, you got lost," she looked at him over her shoulder with a grin.

"No, I don't think they'll believe that..." he said with his arms folded, tapping his arm with his index finger.

"You lost me?"

"I think you lose me more often than I lose you," that was meant to stay a thought and for a moment, she was confused before her cheeks puffed in annoyance, her fists on her hips as she faced him.

"Hey!"

Edgeworth bowed. "My apologies, Trucy. That was rude."

Rude, but true. Even he was often at a loss with some of the things Trucy said, perplexed by her eccentricities. Of course, it was because she was like that she was so good at making people smile.

They re-joined Shetland and Sarah in the garden.

"Trucy got lost," Edgeworth said before Trucy could speak. She pouted.

"Ahh we were about to send Justin in after you," Shetland said, his eyes twinkling. "Apologies for not telling you where to go, Miss Wright."

"It's okay," she said cheerfully. "Your house is really lovely. Like out of a magazine."

Sarah laughed. "That would be Justin's doing. He's quite a neat boy. Very organised. He likes to keep things picturesque."

Justin made no acknowledgement of this statement. He was sitting quite still, his hair ruffling in the breeze, his face quite impassive. Edgeworth could see though that his suit was immaculate and perfectly cut so that it looked quite crisp. His jet black tie, exactly as dark as his suit, was perfectly straight, contrasting with the brilliantly white shirt and gloved he wore. From here, he could see Justin wore no bracelet like the one Apollo Justice wore based on the way his sleeves lay on his arms; exactly the same way on both arms. Justin stood up, bowing.

"Is there anything anyone needs?" he questioned.

"Actually, some fresh tea would be lovely, dear," Sarah said warmly. "Thank you."

"Right away, Madame," he bowed and strode back to the manor.

"Edel darling," Sarah beckoned the maid over. "Would you be so kind as to start clearing away lunch?"

She curtsied but didn't speak. Edgeworth watched her work with interest. She politely asked if they were done with their plates before placing them on the trolley.

"Ah, no, I'm not quite done with my scone," Edgeworth said, catching her hand as she made to pick up his bread plate. She turned very pale and retracted her hand as though burned, biting at her nail and uttering an apology in her soft voice.

"Edel!" Sarah said sharply. "That was very rude."

"Oh-!" Edel flinched. "I-I'm so very sorry, Mr Miles Edgeworth, sir. I-I..."

She gave him quite a deep curtesy, looking mortified, now blushing very hard, her pretty face screwed up in humiliation.

"No, no... It's all right, Miss Schindler. I shouldn't have grabbed your hand like that," Edgeworth held up a hand to let her know it wasn't a problem. "It's my fault."

He had not meant to get Edel in trouble and felt worse when he saw her blinking back tears of embarrassment. She finished clearing the table and walked away with the cart after excusing herself. He hasn't missed the way she addressed him, though.

"You'll have to forgive her. Edel isn't used to strangers," Shetland said apologetically.

"Is she okay?"

"Oh she'll be fine," Shetland assured her. "She gets reprimanded daily."

Edgeworth frowned. "If that's so, why does she continue to work for you?"

"Oh, well... She and Justin-"

"I'm, so..," Trucy interrupted, evidently without realising she was. "If it's okay, I kinda want to hear Edel and Justin's music."

This topic change came so far out of the far-flung reaches of nowhere that Edgeworth was surprised.

"It's true we haven't heard them clearly," he said slowly. "But Trucy, the Chief Prosecutor was talking."

"Tish-tosh. I shouldn't talk about Edel and Justin like that anyway..." Shetland said, frowning to himself. "As to hearing them play, Miss Wright, I don't see why not..."

* * *

Following the end of lunch, they went upstairs. Trucy was quite excited for the opportunity to hear Edel and Justin clearly. The room was a large and airy place almost entirely white except the ebony tables at the sofas.

"Can Apollo sing?" Edgeworth asked her quietly. "Is that why you wanted?"

"No, I just want to hear them better. And I don't know. He sings in the shower but it's hard to hear him over the water," Trucy shrugged. "I heard him sometimes when I'd go pick up my parakeet for my magic shows. Athena looks after him now. Does Franziska play piano?"

"Her mother was an accomplished pianist. She learnt from a very young age to play. So, yes."

Edel situated herself at the piano, Justin standing behind her and playing with her hair. Edgeworth watched the two of them talking quietly before Edel began playing, her eyes closed.

Her music was even lovelier up close, full of emotion, something Franziska, with her limited understanding of her own feelings, had never quite mastered.

Justin was a slightly different story. His voice had a lovely sound, clear and rich, though his emotion wasn't as present. Trucy looked absolutely floored by the expression on her face, oblivious to the lack of emotion he was putting forth. Even Edgeworth was a bit surprised. He wouldn't have believed the loud, often raspy voiced Apollo Justice could sing so well. Not from what he knew of the man who practiced yelling, anyway.

Then again, he was Lamiroir's son and her voice was the loveliest sound Edgeworth had ever heard. It was possible he'd inherited some of her talent.

Beside him, Trucy gave a contented sigh and sank into her seat. Edgeworth glanced at her. The song was slow and he recognised it as a song from a musical, but he couldn't think which one.

He politely clapped against the back of his hand when they were done.

"That was really nice..." Trucy actually sounded sleepy, sitting up properly.

For the first time, Justin looked amused, however faintly. "Did we put you to sleep, Miss Wright?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he courteously bowed to her. "Edel, something more energetic?"

She nodded mutely and began playing a new song. Trucy leant forward on her legs to watch them. Edgeworth followed Edel's fingers over the keys, noticing her engagement ring as it caught the light flooding in from the window to her left.

It was very strange to think of Franziska as engaged. Much less to someone he knew was a defence attorney. Edel seemed happy though. He could see a small smile on her lips when Justin put a hand on her shoulder.

It occurred to him now though, that really, his sister wasn't engaged to an attorney. Edel was engaged to a butler. Eventually that would have to stop if they were to get Apollo and Franziska back. He wondered briefly if that was okay.

Of course it was, he answered himself. This wasn't something Franziska and Apollo exhibited; it was Edel and Justin, fabricated personalities, who were in love.

Then he asked himself what had even caused this shift in personality. An accident, no doubt. Franziska was a terrible actress due to her inability to comprehend emotions properly, so it was unlikely she was faking it. So either this woman wasn't his sister (unlikely due to the presence of black Psyche-Locks) or something had forced the change.

He just hoped it was reversible. He didn't want to break those locks if he would damage her psychologically doing it.


	4. Trembling Locks

.

* * *

Edgeworth seemed agitated the rest of the day by something, Trucy noticed. In a valiant effort to cheer him up, when she was at work, she dragged him up on stage to be her assistant. It didn't work in cheering him ip, not in the slightest, but she got a few laughs out of his utterly deadpan expression as she ran him through with swords.

"Your stage presence is still really bad, Uncle Edgeworth," she informed him. "You're even worse than Daddy and Polly combined."

"I didn't want to be up there in the first place."

"I promised I wouldn't use your neck handkerchief thingy in any tricks this time. And I didn't!"

"It's a cravat," he said grumpily, adjusting it. "Please don't compare it to a handkerchief."

She made a face and totally ignored what he said. "If you're going to be my assistant you should enjoy yourself! Magic is a pretty wonderful thing! Not many people get to be a magician's assistant, you know!"

"I didn't want to be your assistant in the first place..." His complaint fell on ever-deaf-to-these-words ears.

"I saw Mr and Mrs North in the audience."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," she beamed. "I'm glad they made it."

"What about Miss Schindler and Mr Clayton?"

"Miss Schindler is here but Justin isn't," she said. "I didn't see him, anyway."

She led him over to their table. Edel was sitting with her hands curled into fists on her knees, her posture unnaturally stiff, her face determinedly straight but twitching nervously. Trucy had to turn so she wasn't in her sight to avoid seeing it. Edel had her long silvery hair in an untidy bun, half of her face still covered.

"Hi!" Trucy said merrily as they stopped at the table. "Did you come to see my show?"

Shetland gave her a grandfatherly smile. "It was magnificent, Miss Wright."

She beamed. "Thank you. Hello, Miss Edel."

"Ah-!" she looked around. "H-hello."

Her eyes met Edgeworth's and she averted her gaze, her eyes wider than before and the colour draining out of her face. She again started chewing on the nail of her thumb as she had earlier that day. Trucy glanced at Edgeworth, who looked very slightly hurt, just as he had when she did it earlier.

Trucy sat down next to her and smiled. "Did you like my magic show?"

Edel gazed at her through her hair and nodded twice.

"What was the best part?" Trucy pressed, trying to get her to talk.

Edel curled herself up a little smaller, still biting at her nail, but not through it. She was childlike in her manner of expressing her shyness; Trucy had never seen someone shy act like this.

"Um..." Her high-pitched voice was barely hearable over the musician that had taken the stage after Trucy and what came after was completely inaudible.

"Sorry?"

Edel drew a rectangle in the air with her finger. "M-magic box."

"Ooh that is fun," Trucy said happily. "With the swords?"

She nodded, her eyes darting around her. Trucy noticed her glancing at Edgeworth several times and each time leaning slightly away from him.

"Miss Edel why are you afraid of Uncle Edgeworth?"

She tensed again, so much so that she was trembling. She shook her head.

"I don't know," it was lucky Trucy had leant closer. She barely heard her. What Trucy wouldn't give for Athena's hearing?

"He's not going to do anything. He just wants to hep people. Like Daddy does."

Edel frowned slightly.

"Your...?"

"Daddy!" Trucy said brightly. "Phoenix Wright."

The strangest look crossed her face for a split second. She looked... angry. Trucy doubted she imagined it, but the look was strange for her. Edel said nothing and turned pink under Trucy's intense gaze.

"I-I don't know who that is," Edel mumbled.

"That's ok," Trucy assured her. "Lots of people don't know who Daddy is. He's a famous defence attorney, though!"

Edel clenched the hem of her skirt in her right hand. "Defence attorneys are evil."

"Really?" Trucy's eyes widened. Evil was a bit harsh. "Why?"

"They protect criminals from justice."

Trucy frowned slightly. She wasn't sure what to say to that. Surprise flitted across her face as she saw the black locks tremble slightly. The locks were there and gone for only a moment. Edel's eyes became round again and she bowed in her seat, biting at her nail.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that... I-I..." She was shaking. "I don't know why..."

"No, I understand," she knew that was what Franziska thought about lawyers. "It's okay."

Edel's steel-coloured eyes were by far her most expressive feature, Trucy noticed. Right now they were full of tears. She looked distraught.

"I didn't mean it!" It was the loudest she'd spoken yet. Edgeworth looked at her quizzically as Edel flushed.

"I'll um, leave you alone," Trucy said awkwardly. "I'm sorry I upset you..."

She stood up and straightened her dress. "Uncle Edgeworth-?"

He nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for coming to see my show," Trucy said warmly as Shetland got to his feet.

Once outside Edgeworth asked what had happened, sounding irritated at the fact that Edel had been in tears.

"She said defence attorneys were evil for keeping criminals from justice," Trucy said.

Edgeworth snorted, then coughed and apologised. "I'm sorry. That is a very... Franziska thought."

"The locks reacted," said Trucy. "Just shook a little. But they reacted to that idea."

Edgeworth frowned. "None of them broke?"

"Her reaction makes me not want to break them," Trucy mumbled. "She looked so upset."

"That's okay," Edgeworth said stiffly.

"Are you mad at me for making her cry?" Trucy asked playfully. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to."

Edgeworth frowned. "No. I'm just frustrated about the locks."

"I wish we were this close to getting Polly back, but Ms von Karma is coming around kinda fast. So that's good!"

"I've never known the locks to just shake. Maybe she doesn't want to get her memory back?"

"Maybe hating defence attorneys just isn't enough to bring her back around," Trucy suggested. "What else does she like?"

"She's competitive. Especially with me."

"So get her to play chess with you or something!"

"I can't. She's terrified of me," Edgeworth said sullenly. "Remember? It's strange to be the scary one. She usually is the one terrifying me with her whip and bad temper."

"You're always scary-looking though," Trucy said pointedly before laughing.

Edgeworth sighed, evidently having given up arguing that he wasn't scary-looking.


	5. Advice From a Thief

.

* * *

"So you actually found her?!" Kay was flabbergasted as Edgeworth and Trucy finished telling her about the past two days. She had leant forward on the small table in front of her towards the glass between them.

"So it seems," Edgeworth said carefully. "I hope we have."

Kay folded her arms as she continued to lean forward. "Me too. Ms von Karma is my friend, too, after all."

Kay sighed, leaning back in her seat pensively. She was entirely unable to sit still. Edgeworth could hardly blame her; prison couldn't be fun and had to be torture to someone like Kay.

"If there's one thing I know, though," she said with her characteristic grin, "it's that Mr Edgeworth always comes through and steals the truth! You did it for me once. Got my lost memories back. I'm sure you can do it for her and Mr Justice."

"You did?" asked Trucy, amazed and looking down at Edgeworth.

"Well, it was really Kay's efforts," he began, but Kay cut across him as she swung both legs over the back of her chair and looked at them upside-down.

"Psh. I didn't do anything. You're the one who did everything you could to help me get my memories back and keep me from being charged with a murder I didn't commit."

"I simply did what I felt was right."

Kay rolled her eyes, situating herself in her seat so she was balanced on her knees. "Mr Edgeworth, just admit you're a big softie inside under your grumpy exterior already. You're not fooling anyone."

She laughed as he displayed the kind of expression and posture he wore when his arguments got a sound thrashing.

"I'm not-!"

"Even prickly cactuses are cuddly inside," Kay said over him, now shifting so she was sitting with one arm over the back of the chair, one leg over an arm of the chair and her other foot on the floor.

"It's Cacti," Edgeworth said, frowning.

"Potato potahto," she waved a hand.

Edgeworth sighed and pulled his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What would you propose we do about Franziska and Mr Justice?"

"I got my memories back when you gave me my promise notebook," said Kay, sitting in her chair in a way that left her doing splits over either leg, leaning forward on the table again. "Because that was important to me."

"So Apollo's bracelet could trigger his memories?"

"It might," said Edgeworth, looking up at Trucy standing beside him. "The problem is we don't have it."

"Oh... Right," she rested one curled hand under her chin and averting her face, looking glum.

"That's all the advice I really have," Kay said apologetically, now sitting with her legs on the back of the chair, still leaning on the desk and keeping her stomach hovering over the seat. "I'm sorry Mr Edgeworth."

"I'll let you know if anything more happens."

"You'd better," she said, sitting down properly again and rubbing her knees. "It's super boring in here. You and Gummy visit me but that's it."

Edgeworth arched his eyebrows. "Doesn't Prosecutor Debeste visit?"

She looked vaguely irritated. "He does but I don't count him. He's the reason I'm even in here."

Kay stood up, her long curly black hair swishing around her hips. "Good night, Mr Edgeworth."

She walked to the guard standing by the doorway and allowed herself to be escorted out. Edgeworth sighed, sitting back in his seat and folding his arms, charcoal eyes on the door Kay had left through for a moment before he stood up.

"I'm sorry to make you visit her with me and have to stand the whole time, Trucy."

She shrugged. "I don't mind visiting Kay. She gave us a tip after all, too."

Edgeworth sighed. "I just wish I could get her out of prison. She doesn't belong in there but..."

"One thing at a time," Trucy said patiently, a hand on his arm. "First let's help Ms von Karma. Then you can worry about Kay. We can do something about Ms von Karma now."

"Hm... yes," he folded his arms. "That's true I suppose..."

Trucy smiled and skipped forward to get the door for him and slammed into the-

"What is this pushy thing called?" she asked, pushing on the bar that served as a doorknob. "It's like a doorknob but it's not a knob. It's a bar thingy you push. A doorbar pushy thing."

"Uh..." Edgeworth paused to consider. "I don't know, actually."

Trucy frowned. "I always wanted to ask you because I thought you'd know."

"I'm sorry," he really was quite apologetic. "I can look it up for you."

"Nah," she skipped ahead again. "It's okay."


	6. Thoughts in the Night

.A/N: Kay's in prison because she was framed for second degree murder and larceny sometime during the Dark Age of the Law. This was inspired from Simon referring to "a former ninja [he] met in the clink" which is how I can see him describing Kay (Edgeworth even thinks Kay wants to be a ninja not a thief) and then stating something that sounds like a Kay thing (about shadows being important to hiding identity as I recall) but phrased the way Simon would phrase it due to the lack of quotes around what he claims the "ninja" said. She's not gotten out because no evidence has come forth to prove her innocent and the one reviewing her case is Sebastian Debeste (the fan translation name for Ichihanagi Yumihiko) as he was the prosecutor for her case. So that's what's going on there. I dunno if this info will make it to the narrative so it's being typed here instead.

On to the story~

* * *

Trucy had trouble sleeping despite being very tired, sitting up in the bed in one of Edgeworth's guest rooms and sighing. She slipped out of bed and walked over to the satchel that was part of her stage costume and pulling out the Magatama. It sat in her palm, glowing softly with an unearthly light, feeling warm, like it had spent some time in the sun.

She sat down on the floor of her room and simply looked at it. Trucy wondered what she's have to ask Justin Clayton to make locks appear. Or at least what topic to bring up. She closed her hand over the stone and wrapped her arms around her knees, looking up at the waning gibbous moon outside. A name for the no longer full Moon she wouldn't know for 'a moon that is the opposite of a crescent moon' if Apollo hasn't told her. He was also responsible for her knowing the names of a few constellations, though the stars were hard to see tonight.

Apollo going missing like that had been shortly before Christmas. It was actually more like five and a half years since then. Initially they'd just assumed he was absorbed in his current case so much he wasn't coming into the office. Attitude they'd chalked up to being the memory of Clay's death being brought up for him. A brutal stabbing around Christmastime, just like Clay's. He and Ms von Karma had been working the case and the one time Trucy saw him, indeed the last time, he'd looked almost as tense as he had back then, talking quietly with the stern-faced prosecutor about something.

The snow. That's right. They'd been talking about the snow. It had been snowing nonstop for two days. At least, she assumed that's what it was, because of the way Apollo was gesturing. Trucy couldn't hear them, she had been walking by the place at the time home from work.

She expected to see him at the trial the next day, but neither he nor Ms von Karma had shown and Athena and Klavier Gavin had filled in as the emergency attorneys, both being on site and available to stand in.

It was around then they got worried. Trucy wished she'd stayed around to help him. Though she never brought it up, she partially blamed herself for not staying. She knew there was nothing she could have done but it was more a matter of knowing what had happened to Apollo.

Trucy rested her head on her arms, still eyeing the Moon. Maybe if she knew what happened, she could actually help them. She ran her thumb over the Magatama in her hand. She should worry about Ms von Karma first. They were making progress with her. Her own name was a trigger for the locks, as well as her disdain for lawyers. But...

Trucy frowned. Edel and Justin had been there for five years and were already in love with each other, according to Sarah. Something about that didn't compliment the notion they were Apollo and Franziska. Well not something- it was the implication Apollo, a defence attorney, and Franziska had... But could that be? With her disdain?

Trucy got up and walked around her room. It was possible that their feelings were just a fabrication of their new identities. After all, the calm, quiet, impeccable Justin was not at all like Apollo. Then again... When Clay had died, he'd become something like that. Taciturn, distant, straight-faced, and far more... What was the word? Concise. That was it. Direct. He talked less and some in shorter sentences. Justin was like an exaggeration if that, at least to Trucy despite barely even seeing the man.

But from what she knew of Ms von Karma, she was most unlikely to act like Edel no matter what. So...

Where was she going with that train of thought about their behaviour?

Trucy sat back down on her bed. She was still tired- maybe that's why she wasn't making sense to herself. She fell back into the soft down pillows with a flump and covered herself with the green and black duvet. It was a little warm for spring but she liked it.

She'd have to bring up her thoughts to Edgeworth tomorrow...


End file.
